Talk:Vehicles in GTA V
.gxt2 line for vehicles Since the release of Cunning Stunts and Bikers, we need .gxt2 line for vehicles since it was never updated. 01:00, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Top Speeds Now that my top speeds chart is well underway, I've tested the majority of what I think are the fastest vehicles, just so I can find the fastest vehicle. Keep in mind I haven't tested every single vehicle, but so far, things are looking like this: The four wheel vehicle collection: *The fastest, unmodified vehicles are the X80 Proto and Nero Custom, default in first position (cars), with a top speed of 117 mph / 188.3 km/h. *The fastest, modified (EMS) vehicle is the Pariah, default in 20th+ position, with a modified (EMS4) top speed of 126 mph / 202.8 km/h, default at 110 mph / 177.0 km/h. *The fastest vehicle by the means of using additional features, such as boosts, is the Vigilante, with an additional top speed of 150 mph / 241.4 km/h, default at 115 mph / 185.1 km/h, modified (EMS4) at 120 mph / 193.1 km/h. The motorcycle collection: *The fastest, unmodified vehicles are the Bati 801, Bati 801RR and Oppressor, default in first position (motorcycles), with a top speed of 107 mph / 172.2 km/h. *The fastest, modified (EMS) vehicle is...? *The fastest vehicle by the means of using additional features, such as boosts, is the Oppressor, with an additional top speed of 147 mph / 236.6 km/h, default at 107 mph / 172.2 km/h, modified (EMS4) at 112 mph / 180.2 km/h. *The fastest vehicles by the means of using techniques, such as gliding or double clutching, are the Bati 801 and Bati 801RR, with a technique top speed of 128 mph / 207 km/h. In tabular form: In essence, the fastest way to travel by land is the Vigilante, with a solid top speed of 150 mph using the boost, giving an average travel speed of around 120+ mph with continuously repeated boost applied. Bear in mind these top speeds are not suitable for use in comparing cars on the road. Roads are bumpy, and bumps in the game give vehicles random increases in speed - some of these cars exceed 130 mph on the road. These top speeds simply show which car has the highest statistical speed, essentially a speed which considers all the variables added to the initial raw top speed in the handling files, and do not reflect the top speed each of these cars could reach on the road or even travelling through air. Finally, these speeds do not determine which car is "quickest" or "fastest" - just because the Pariah has the highest modified speed, does not go to say that it will beat a Nero Custom in a drag race of a fixed distance. The Banshee 900R does in fact have mildly sluggish acceleration when compared to the Vigilante and Nero Custom, and if the distance is not long enough, the aforementioned vehicles will easily defeat the Banshee 900R in a drag race. Visibly, the Pariah has absolutely incredible acceleration at EMS4, which seems to beat most super cars as well. If you wish to know proper, racing-style speeds, I do recommend Broughy's YouTube channel, since his tests are based on ground and include circuit times, which are much more useful for comparisons on the quickest 0-60 vehicles, quickest top speed vehicles on Los Santos streets, and quickest vehicles around a circuit. Some important information regarding vehicle speeds, contrary to popular belief, testing reveals the following: *Statistical top speed is not affected by transmission *Statistical top speed is not affected by suspension *Statistical top speed is not affected by wheels *Statistical top speed is not affected by armor *Statistical top speed is not affected by any bodywork modifications, such as Spoilers, Skirts, Diffusers or Splitters The only thing the player can do to legitimately to affect the statistical top speed of a vehicle is the EMS modifications which act as multipliers of the original speed. These multipliers are not fixed and appear to differ between vehicles - for example, the Banshee 900R's stock speed is 110, while its EMS4 speed is 124, making it a difference of 14 mph, while the Nero Custom's stock speed is 117, and its EMS4 speed is 122, making a difference of only 5 mph. Note that while the aforementioned modifications do not affect the statistical top speed, they may affect the vehicle's performance and thus its theoretical top speed on the road or around a track - for example, the transmission massively impacts acceleration, off-road wheels increase traction and suspension increases road clearance. Despite this, the bodywork modifications remain completely aesthetic and do not change the vehicle's performance in any way. Thanks. :) Monk Talk 19:33, January 27, 2018 (UTC)